Names From a Different Point of View
by When In Doubt Smile
Summary: Sometimes when Padme hears what they call Anakin, she doesn't know what to say.


Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars I would not be writing fanfiction. (Or actually I might be…) Everything is property of George Lucas.

Dedicated to Tavae Themisal, Andya16, and Babzz (guest). Thanks for being the first to read/ review/ favorite my story. It means more than a lot to me. So here is a little something to thank you, which I really hope you like.

Names From a Different Point of View

General Skywalker. That's her least favorite one. It makes him seem like he's just some warrior, some strategist, even the Jedi frown upon the military names that their people are given. _They are so much more than that_, they say, lines of worry appearing on their already worn faces. She does not believe he minds, though. The title gives him authority, the power to give the orders, to do as much as he can to help the people he affects. But it also gives him the responsibility to save them and the weight of failure when he does not succeed. She blames this name for being the one that leaves tear steaks on his cheeks.

The Son of Suns. This is the name that he hates the most, the one that he rants about when he is in one of his angry moods. She doesn't blame him. What hold does that horrible planet have on him? How can a planet that represents many of the universe's largest imperfections be part of a name associated with one of the kindest and most generous people in the galaxy? This name binds him to a place he had wished to leave long before she knew him. She blames the Son of Suns for making him bitter.

The Hero With No Fear. It's the name that the HoloNet knows him by best. She owes this name more than she wishes she did. It is the name that stops her in her tracks and makes her heart stop beating until the end of the report. It is a wonderful name in some ways. It gives hope to the Republic, it makes the children smile. But for all its positive qualities, she wishes it was not the name that the galaxy knew him by. She sees it in his face when he comes back from whatever battle he's been. When, exhausted and ready to escape from the horrors of _everything,_ he finally confides in her. She blames this name for making his shoulders sag with the expectations of everything.

The Chosen One. This name always gives her pause. It's not like the others, strings of words given to him by individuals that already know about him. This one was destined for him long before his birth. The prophet had not known him. Had not heard his voice or seen his face, but yet he bestowed upon him a name that would carry the weight of the Force and the fate of every living thing. She puzzles over this name for hours because while she hates it for forcing him to do all that he does, it's the reason he walked into her life in the first place.

Master Skywalker. Ahsoka is the only one that calls him and for that reason he hates it. Master is a term that he will always strive after, of this his wife is sure. He will do what is necessary to achieve the title that makes him lord over all that he sees. But the fact that the title Master is not his is not the reason that she hates it. It is because she sees the regret that comes from the knowledge that if it ever became his he would not be worthy. She dislikes Master Skywalker because it makes him regret loving.

Friend. It's what Obi-Wan calls him. She sees what Anakin has done to deserve this term throughout the years, but for him it is not an easy name to live up to. All his life he has never understood that someone could have unconditional love for him. He works harder for this title than any of the others. He forfeits all that he cares about, save her, for it. She hates this name because it makes him afraid to be imperfect, to be human.

Skyguy. Very few people have nicknames for Anakin Skywalker. Titles, ranks, terms of endearment are common enough. But only his padawan goes so far as to give him a nickname. Padmé loves the young woman deeply for it, but sometimes she wishes Ahsoka could see it affect it has on her master. Padmé is almost certain that Skyguy is the only name you can call Anakin that will guarantee you that he will turn around. That sense of protectiveness, or love for his padawan is so strong. Padmé blames Skyguy for being the reason Anakin looks over his shoulder constantly.

Ani. Only Shmi and his wife call Anakin that. It's not a common name and sometimes Padme wonders at the fact that he never complains about the girliness of it. She supposes that maybe the name is not so much a name given to Anakin by those who love him, but a name he gives those whom he loves. And not just anyone who claims to love him, but those who love him for the person that he truly is. Those who love the moodiness, the conviction, and the pure untouched love that is Anakin Skywalker. She loves Ani for being his gift to her.

Anakin Skywalker. It's the only name he can truly call his own. He made it what it is. She loves Anakin Skywalker because it is the only name that has always been with him.

Author's Note: To quote my notes on the first draft of this story, "AHHHHHHHHH! YOU CAUSE ME ISSUES! _REVISE!" _With a whole lot more "REVISE"s. So after much slaving over my computer, I hope you like this story. I've wanted to focus on the names that people give Anakin for quite a while. I know that it's a common idea, but I wanted to sort of put my own little twist on it. I really hope you liked it, and thank you for giving my writing some of your time.

Laugh today,

- When In Doubt, Smile


End file.
